This invention is directed to closures for cans and more specifically to closures which are resealable and which when initially assembled provide a good pressure seal for items such as tennis balls. Currently, such cans have a metal top of the type known as a fully open end. Such ends are not reclosable and require an edge protector to prevent the user from being cut.